Red dragon flying free
by ShadowTheAngel
Summary: After murdering his uncle Gaara runs from his village promise to return to show them that he is not a monster. read and review. first story so don t flame please.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my first story about Gaara **

**I don't own Naruto but I wish I was anyway on with the story**

* * *

Gaara looked at the remains of his uncle. Tears ran down his cheeks and maid it hard to see. He sat dear as the blood ran of the mar he had done over his left eye. It was ai in kanji it means love something he though he got from the man before him. "why me? " he though " I am really a monster? If that is what they think I will leave and someday come back and show them that I am not a monster" with that though in mind he ran to his house.

When he come there he took a backpack and filled it with food and took the money he could find. He ran out side and took of to the gate. When he come to the gate that lead out of the suna he waited for the guard too go away and ran away from the place he once called home. Whit the thought to return after he hade become strong enough to show them that they had wrong.

Next they it was a festival in the village for the death of the monster. Everyone thought that the monster had died when Yashamaru sat of the explosive tags. Nobody new of the little redhead boy who was running true the dearest the boy who later together with some friends would become a legend.

* * *

**So what do you think should I continues? Oh.. And he is not running to Konoha he will end up there later but first he is going to find a sensei to train him. Review if you want to update. one review is enough. Next chapter will be much longer promise you mor reviews you faster it will come but come it will :)**


	2. the meeting and the new name

**Hello again here is the new capture for "Red dragon flying free"**

**I don't own naruto but I own the monk my monk not the thing you eat**

* * *

"**The meeting and new names"**

Gaara ran for days and nights only stopping to eat and drink. He soon come to the end of the desert. He looked at the trees and grass in awe. it was his first time outside the desert. Soon he found a lake he stopped and sat down to fill his bucket with water. He looked through his bag and saw he didn't have much food left. He looked around to see if it was fruit on the trees. Just his luck it was nothing one the trees or bushes near him with anything eatable. He sat down and sighed. He soon found him self in a half sleeping state.

Suddenly a sound made him look up. A man was standing near him, he had a dark orange cloth over his tanned body. He had no hair and his eyes was a dark brown. In his hand he was holding a wandering staff. The man looked down at the tired child before him. He noticed that the child hade two auras one big and bloodthirsty the other was small and clam.

"what are you doing in the forest all alone" the man asked kindly "should you not be with your parents?"

"I don't have any" Gaara answered

"Don't you have anyone who can take care of you ?"

Gaara only shacked his head. The man thought for a bit before saying "do you want to come with me to my temple?"

Gaara looked at the man like he couldn't believe his ears. He thought maybe just maybe this man was different but just too be sure he asked. "aren't you afraid of me?"

" why should I be afraid of you" the man looked surprised at the question.

" because I am a monster and everybody is afraid of me" he said looking sad.

" well I don't think you is a monster" Gaara looked up at the man whit hope in his eyes. " I think you are a child who was at the wrong place at the wrong time"

Gaaras eyes widen as he figure out the man new about the demon in him. But why wasn't the man afraid of him as everybody else? He wonder if the man was strong enough too help him with the demon.

" you now about him?" Gaara asked the monk

" about Shukaku? Yes I now about him"

"Then why aren't you afraid?"

" when you are as old as me you have learned many things but that is nothing you need to now about right now." The monk smiled before he said " do you want me to train you?"

Gaaras once again widened and he looked at the monk before a small but honest smile come to his lips. " of course I want to" he said. "good good "the monk said as he started to go to a mountain in the east." but first thing first let us seal that demon better, then you can have a long nice nap" Gaara followed the monk when a question come to his mind. "Hey monk-san what your name?

The monk smiled and said

"Yasuo(1)" " what is your name young one?"

"Gaara" he said tears starting to come to his eyes

"why do you cry about your name"

" my mother gave me that name because she hated me and my father said I deserve it because I killed her in childbirth" Gaara answered

"hmm.. Many people now about you we need to give you a name you can use when you are around people" Yasuo thought for a moment before he smiled and said "Your new name shall be Kibou(2) meaning hope one day I hope you will bring it to all the persons you hold dear".

Garra smiled took his bag and follow the monk to star his new life.

* * *

**(1) Yasuo = Peaceful one**

**(2) Kibou = hope (I think)**

**Thanks for reading I hope you will continues read. Review and don't forget to look for next capture that I hope will come next week. See ya **


	3. Chapter 3

I have update go me and thank to NetNaviGirl198 who reviewed. thank you made me make a new chapter to this story well on with the story

the next chapters name is dun dun dun

"sealing the demon and waking up"

* * *

When Yasuo and Gaara made it out of the forest they found themselves standing in front of three big mountains. In front of the nearest one was three house like buildings . All only hade one floor two of tem was standing in front of the last one so it was a garden between them. In front of all of them was a stream with fish swimming in a pond where the stream stopped a bit from the temple. A tree bridge was standing over the stream where the road lead to the temple.

Yasuo chuckled when he looked at Gaara only to see the boy standing with his mouth open and eye who tired to take everything in. He stated to go to the bridge that lead to his temple. When he come to the bridge he looked back only too see the redheaded still standing with the forest.

" hurry up Gaara-kun or we will not come home before the sun sets" he called to the boy

Gaara blinked and started running to where Yasuo was standing. They started waling to the house to the left an walked in. inside it was empty expect sword and other things hanging one the walls. Gaara guessed it was a training room.

" well Gaara first will we seal that demon better so you can sleep and then you can take a nap and I will star with dinner" Yasuo said.

Gaara only nodded and looked at the monk expectedly and waited to see what he was going to do.

" well first you go and sit in the middle of the room and wait so I can dwrit up the seals."

* * *

Gaara woke up and feeling oddly refreshed. Wait a second it was something wrong the it hit him he WOKE UP. He had fallen a sleep what had HE done will asleep. The his memory come back the sealing ritual and how he had passed out after wards.

The door opened and Yasuo come in with food and water.

"a I see you are a wake you have been out for two day" he said while smiling,

Gaara only stared at him and accepted the food.

" well now when we have sealed that demon we can start you training first no use of sand you will be doing everything with you own hands. Second you will not only learn too fight but cook, sew and medical jutsu and other thing that is good to now. I hade made a schedule for you training.

Yasuo took up two paper and showed the first on to Gaara it looked like this.

---------------------------------

Mon-Wednesday

06:00 body training (sit up, kicks go and fest water m.m )

07:30 cooking breakfast

08:15 history and strategy

11:00 lunch

12:00 Chakra training and jutsu and handseals

15:00 read in the library

18:00 dinner

18:30- free time

----------------------------------------------------------

Thurs-Saturday

07:00 learn to sew

08:30 breakfast

09:00 medical jutsu and other medical stuff

11:00 lunch

11:45 swim lesson, and learn to find food and medical plants.

15:00 break

15:30 Genjutsu

17:30 dinner

18:00 free time

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sunday

Free day

* * *

As i said before i only need one review to start write the next chapter. That will be about Gaara`s training and maybe a time skip to when he starts travelling to Konoha


	4. Training

* * *

info about clans, chakra m.m. you can find one this site http : // www .leaf ninja . com / chakra. p h p without the spaces. I fond it there now one with story

* * *

**Training**

Monday morning Gaara woke up exact at 06:00. He quickly put on a white t-shirt and a pair of dark brown pants that stopped below his knees. He then ran out to the pond to start his training. It was a nice day the sun was out and the flower was blooming. When he come to the pond he saw Yasuo sitting and meditating. One the water may he add. When he come down to the pond his sensei started to come back to the edge.

" lets start with your first day of training first I want you to do about ten sit-ups. Four laps around the pond. ( he is only five years so he get of easy and I cant really write training) After one and half hour Gaara and Yasuo walked back for breakfast. Gaara leaned to make many sorts of food.

After a quick breakfast they sat down out side to start studying history.

" well Gaara I think we can start with the history of clans the fist clan we shall talk about is the Uchiha clan"

( A/N If you can all thing about the Uchiha family jump over this text)

"The Uchiha clan were one of the founding noble families of Leaf village. The clan itself is said to be descended from the Hyuuga clan who possess the bloodline of the Byakugan eye. Because their clan possessed the Sharingan or "Wheel Eye," the Uchiha excelled at being able to read and fend off attackers. This made them prime candidates to help found the Konoha Military Police Corps. The organization itself would go on to incorporate the Uchiha fan symbol into their official logo. ""Select few members of the Uchiha clan possess the ability to activate the bloodline Sharingan eye. This doujutsu (eye skill) gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. As such, the clan member can view a technique being performed and see the tricks and movements required to be able to complete it. However the clan member can not copy techniques which are unique to another bloodline. It also gives one the ability to cast jutsu techniques only possible by possessing the eye." "The clan itself is known for their ties to fire. For a clan ninja to be seen as an adult, they must be able to utilize a Katon (Fire Element) jutsu such as Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Thus is the tie between the manipulation of fire and the mind of an Uchiha member"

"You understands so far Gaara-kun?" Yasuo asked

"un"

" Okay then we can star with the Hyuuga clan"

( A/N If you can all thing about the Hyuuga family jump over this text)

"The Hyuuga clan were one of the founding noble families of Leaf village too. The clan itself is said to be the ancestors of the Uchiha clan who possess the bloodline of the Sharingan eye. Each clan member possess the "Byakugan" or "White Eye." When the "Byakugan" is activated, the clan member gains an extra-sensory perception, which gives them penetrating sight and telescopic vision. This allows them to see the internal chakra circulation system in other beings. This vision also grants the member a near 360° view of their surroundings. The higher the skill of the clan member, the further the distance from which they can sense incoming attacks. Unfortunately the vision does have a weakness, a small blindspot that extends outwards from their upper back." "The clan uses this ability in conjunction with their own chakra creating the Juuken (gentle fist) fighting style. By focusing the chakra to their finger tips, they can press the tenketsu or chakra pressure points of their opponents body. When the finger nears the tenketsu the chakra is forced out, collasping the targetted tenketsu for a period of time. The tenketsu serve as the connectors and exit points for the chakra pathways. So when they are stopped by the Hyuuga clan member, the ninja greatly loses his or her ability to utilize their chakra for jutsu." "These great powers lead to internal strife within the family. Because the eye grants such a unique and powerful ability, the clan became possessive and over-protective of it. Seeing only the main family as worthy users and inheritors of the eye, the heads of the clan began to place restrictions on those branch family members not in power. What resulted were two Hyuuga lines, the powerful main family who would represent the line, and the branch family who were directed to protect the main family and bear the cursed seal. ""The cursed seal is placed on the foreheads of branch family members. It serves as a means to protect the secrets of the Hyuuga Byakugan eye. If the branch family member was to ever betray the main family or be killed in battle, the seal would be activated to destroy the body's secrets. Thus forcing the branch family to further bow to the will of the main family.

**(a/n now you can star read again)**

After a long talk about the history of the five element counties it was time for

Chakra training and hand seals (jutsu comes later)

"As you now To perform techniques, ninja need to use their chakra. Chakra comes from two places: one the body energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and two the mental & spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. The amount of chakra required for a technique will vary depending upon its size and complexity."

"So you will start with climbing trees " with grin his sensei had one his face he guessed this would be hard. And he was completely right. After fallen on his face at least a thousand times he finally come to the top.

The rest of the evening he spending one to read about kenjutsu (a/n I think that is what you call sword techniques right me if I am wrong) and

When the time was 23:00 you could find Gaara one his bed sleeping with a book as pillow.

-----------Time skip------------

Six long years as gone since Gaara come to Yasuo he had learned much and hade his own Taijutsu it was named kouryou(1) it was a mix between the Hyuugas Juuken and aikido. Gaara had learned where the tenketsu was and hit the right place 8 of 10 times. And he could hit as fast as the falling rain and as many times. He could also use his chakra to make a small shield around his bode it was one centimetre away from his body and could make the attack weaker or stop it completely. He didn't use his sand near as much but could make it to make claws so his attack would become more fatal. When he wanted to use both defend and attack he would use his chakra and it would take form of a dragon around him the dragon hade sand inside it could protect him and attack.

He also carried two sword named kaze(2) and suna(3) kaze he used to make his wind attack stronger the sword was a light blue while it had a dark blue dragon as hilt. He could use his sand to make suna into a Zanbatou when normal form the sword was dark yellow will the hilt was a dark brown bird . In big form it look like kisames but it was a sandy colour with blue markings. He could use both sword at the same time and then hit faster then the eye could see if he hit 10 times the eye would miss two strikes even with his Zanbatou he could hit pretty fast he named his style karakaze(4).

He could use about 6 Katon-jutsu d-b rank, 14 fuuton-jutsu c-a rank, 2 raiton-jutsu both e rank, 8 doton-jutsu d-a rank, 10 suiton d-b rank and 7 hyouton- jutsu e-c rank.

He could also use Bunshin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu and sand clone. He could walk one trees, water and up from a waterfall without thinking. He could heal most wounds and now how too find healing plants and what you could eat in the nature. He could also cook, sew and dance (he learned it in the village near the temple).

His clothe has change too. He now wore a black cloak with hood, a pair of dark brown pants, black ninja shoes, a black t-shirt, pair of fingerless gloves, and collar with a bell one it he had got it from a small girl whose cat he had saved. He had made it so it would only ring if he wanted it to. What more he had was a dragon tattoo on his arm it goes from his elbow to his hand he could summon dragons if he stork blood over the tattoo. He also had a scarf around his face (nose and down.) It was dark blue with kanji for wind, warrior and monk on the end. A present form his sensei. His hair hade grown long from the years of not cutting it. So it reached his lover back but was up in a high ponytail with lose strand framing his face.

An today was the big day he would travel to Konoha to enrol in the academy and become a ninja. He put his back pack over his shoulder took his wandering staff and started walking. When he retched the forest he took a last look at what had been his home for six years. He saw his sensei standing on the pounce of the house he lifted his hand and smiled. And started walking **again.** He now was one step nearer his goal.

* * *

1 kouryou - rain dragon or something

2 kaze - wind

3 suna - sand

4 karakaze - dry wind. I think

Next chapter up and Gaara is one his way to Konoha if you have any ides send me a mail.

And once **again** please review . Bye for now.


End file.
